


And everything went white.

by hibisqua



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Iida Tenya Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Supportive Uraraka Ochako, Track Star Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Young Yagi Toshinori | All Might, bakudeku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibisqua/pseuds/hibisqua
Summary: (BNHA x Madoka Magica crossover)Midoriya Izuku has always felt like an average, run-of-the-mill high schooler, with no particular interests or talents. He figured his life would continue on this path until one day, he meets a creature that claims Izuku holds the potential to become the strongest hero. Izuku must decide if he’s willing to risk the comfort of his uneventful life in exchange for any wish he desires to be granted.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Character Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so I’d like to include some disclaimers here:
> 
> -This story features the bnha characters within the Madoka Magica universe. I know this is probably an unusual combo...but I’m running with it.  
> -I am not an expert in the bnha fandom, so if you see something really out of character, feel free to let me know and I’ll try to fix it.  
> -I will be following the general plot of the Madoka Magica anime, so I’d recommend being familiar with that story, but I’ll try my best to make this readable for any who haven’t watched it.

The characters will retain their original names and the majority of their canon characteristics, but if you need help figuring out which role they are in, please refer to this list! (I’ll update as the story progresses!)

  * Izuku Midoriya — Madoka Kaname
  * Nezu — Kyubey (sorry Nezu :<) 
  * Inko Midoriya — Junko Kaname
  * Ochako Uraraka — Hitomi Shizuki
  * Tenya Iida — Sayaka Miki
  * Shouta Aizawa — Kazuko Saotome (Madoka’s Teacher)
  * Katsuki Bakugou — Homura Akemi
  * Tensei Iida — Kyosuke Kamijo ( **NOT incest** don’t worry)
  * Toshinori Yagi | All Might — Mami Tomoe



I changed the term “magical girl” to “magical hero” to make it more gender neutral (also “magical boy” just didn’t flow very well for me). On that note,“witches” will be referred to as “villains”.


	2. prologue

Izuku was running. He didn’t know how long he had been running, or even what reason he was running for. The checkered tile seemed to extend for miles, and each corner he turned only seemed to bring him back to where he started.

Then he finally heard it.

“Help, please!”

It was small, frail, but clear enough that Izuku knew he wasn’t imagining it. With renewed hope, he moved towards the voice.

A short staircase lay in front of him, leading to a single roof exit door. Izuku paused a moment, suddenly overcome with the feeling he should turn back, as if the endless maze was a preferable setting.

But the voice called again, and his feet moved on instinct. He pushed the heavy metal door open, squinting as the outside air rushed in.

His eyes gradually adjusted to the scene before him, and his knees nearly gave out in shock.

A gargantuan humanoid figure hang upside down in midair, cackling as it seemed to levitate entire buildings, hurling them in a relentless attack on something Izuku couldn’t quite make out. He focused harder, only to find a singular, _human_ boy fighting the creature.

“Wha—is he all alone?” Izuku asked himself.

Much to his surprise, he received an answer.

“He knows he isn’t strong enough to do this, yet he came without backup to try and protect the city.”

Izuku observed his surroundings a bit more, slowly coming to the realization that the miles of rubble around him were what remained of his hometown.

“This is too much for him! I think he was calling for help…” Izuku was unable to tear his eyes away as the boy just barely avoided getting crushed by another boulder.

“There’s no way he’ll win,” The voice spoke again, ” _You_ on the other hand…”

Izuku finally placed the voice’s owner, a small white mouse.

“M-me? What do you mean?” Izuku bent down to the mouse’s level.

“Izuku Midoriya, you alone have the power to change this fate. You alone would be able to defeat this villain and save millions of lives, including that boy’s!” The mouse spoke animatedly, yet his face seemed to remain still.

“How is that even possible? Are you sure I can change this?” Izuku spoke frantically, trying to think of any way to save the boy who was quickly losing the battle.

“Absolutely! All you have to do is make a contract with me and become a magical hero!”

………………………………

Izuku wakes suddenly, with the image of deep red eyes fresh in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but there will be more soon! Let me know what you think of it so far!


	3. red.

Izuku lingered in his bed for a moment, feeling somewhat melancholy over his dream. The details were quickly slipping away from him as he fully woke up. He couldn’t remember exactly what it was that made his heart feel so…heavy.

The alarm on his bedside table blared shortly after, bringing the fact that it was already 7:15 to Izuku’s attention. All feelings over his nightmare pushed aside, Izuku rushed to get dressed and pull his bag out the door with him. His mother was up and in the dining room already, wishing him farewell as he sped out of the house.

Thankfully Izuku was not alone, as it seemed both his friends had overslept as well. The three of them gawked in surprise when they ran into each other on the sidewalk.

“Deku-kun!” A short-haired girl greeted Izuku cheerfully. “Did you sleep in too?”

“Ahaha...you got me...” Izuku rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

“Not—hah—not to worry, Midoriya-kun,” The last of the trio had just caught up, “As I, too, am running late— _huff_ —I will make an exception and not alert the attendance office.”

“Gee, thanks, Mr. Class Rep.” The girl’s voice was steeped in sarcasm.

“Uraraka-san, you better stop there before Mr. Class Rep changes his mind.” Izuku teased, trying not to laugh.

“Never mind! I’m reporting you both!”

………………………………

The trio shuffled into class late, luckily going unnoticed by their teacher who was preoccupied by his rant about the need for better furniture in the staff break room.

“Aizawa-sensei probably just wants a place to nap on his break periods.” Ochako whispered to Izuku as they sat down.

With the rant reaching its conclusion, the teacher finally announced the arrival of a new transfer student.

“Excuse me, sensei, but shouldn’t that news have come first?”

“Iida, if you want me to ignore your late arrival, you’ll shut your trap.” If the teacher’s glare could kill, Izuku would have to be on the market for a new best friend.

Before Izuku could think about the fact that they _were_ caught sneaking in, the class fell hush.

Ash blonde hair spiked in every direction, baggy pants, and a deep frown told everyone in class that this was not some shy new kid they could mess with.

But Izuku didn’t register a thing about the boy—except for the two crimson eyes he sported.

The exact red from his dream. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Yo. The name’s Katsuki Bakugou.” The boy grabbed the pen from Aizawa and rewrote his name in the correct kanji.

He turned around to nod his head in a half-hearted bow and scan the class to find an empty seat.

Was it Izuku’s imagination, or was he glaring at him?

“And I sit in front. So one of you, move it.” Katsuki commanded to the front row.

Too scared to protest, the student closest to the board moved back a seat. Katsuki claimed the vacated space and crossed his arms, clearly done with the self introduction.

Aizawa sighed apathetically, and instructed the class to open their books.

………………………………

The bell rang for lunch, and Izuku’s friends began the daily debate over what snacks to grab from the nearby convenience store. Before they reached a consensus, however, a hand pushed Tenya to the side to reveal a less-than-pleased transfer student.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention.” He said plainly.

“M-me? Why?” Izuku felt the pressure of each and every set of eyes trained on him in that moment.

“Aren’t you the nurse’s aide?” Katsuki didn’t wait for an answer, and grabbed his wrist.

With Izuku in tow, Katsuki strode confidently towards the door. Izuku tried to pry the other’s hand off to no avail, and decided to try a different approach.

“Wait! Umm, I am the nurse’s aide, but what did you need?”

Katsuki paused in the doorway.

“I need to go to the nurse, to get my meds. Did I not make my heart condition clear when I came to class?” He gritted his teeth.

“Actually, you didn’t mention anything about a condition earlier.” Izuku frowned. “But I’ll lead you to the nurse. Follow me.”

The two made their way down uniform, glass hallways until they reached a small skybridge. Katsuki stopped walking suddenly, so Izuku turned around to check if he was okay.

“U-umm...B-Bakugo—“ Izuku’s tongue betrayed him, stuttering over every other word.

“Katsuki.” The other boy sneered in distaste. Maybe he didn’t like being called by his last name?

“Oh, sorry, Katsuki-kun. Are you alright? You seem to be upset by something...” Izuku tried to smooth out the tension.

“Midoriya. Do you value your life?”

“W-wait, you don’t need to threate—“ Izuku raised his hands in defense..

“Answer the question. Do you value the life you live right now?” Katsuki interrupted.

“Yes!” Izuku was sweating now, backing up as far as he could into the handrail. “I value everything! My family and friends are great, everything is great!”

“If you are truly thankful for your life, don’t try to change yourself into something you’re not.” Katsuki stated mysteriously, then walked off to the nurse’s office.

Did Izuku just get a death threat or a pep talk?

………………………………

“God, what a creep.” Ochako leaned back in her seat. “Here I was, thinking he’s some overconfident genius type, but he just likes to threaten people he’s never met.”

“Shall I report this incident to the principal?” Tenya supplied.

“No, guys, it wasn’t that bad. I wasn’t doing my duty as the nurse’s aide, so it’s not like he doesn’t have a reason to be a bit pissed.” Izuku waved off their concerns.

“Alright, but tell me if anything else happens. I’ll smash his face in if you need.” Ochako made a punching notion in the air.

“Uraraka-kun, I don’t believe that’s an ethical use of your martial arts training...” Tenya reprimanded.

“Ethical or not, Deku doesn’t deserve an annoying transfer student stepping all over him.” Ochako argued.

“Thanks, you guys. What I’m more concerned about, though, is that...”Izuku paused, in deep thought. “...last night, I had a dream, and he was in it.”

“Wow. What kind of coincidence is that? Maybe you’re psychic, and your dream was warning you to steer clear of him.” Ochako said jokingly.

“Studies have shown that our subconscious records every face we see, so maybe your dream was just you remembering him from a time you have crossed paths.” Tenya suggested.

“Yeah, you guys are probably right. Thanks.” Izuku stirred his lukewarm coffee.

“Ah, I gotta go. Jiujitsu starts at 4.” Ochako checked her watch and stood.

“Alright, have fun! See you tomorrow.” Izuku waved goodbye.

“Midoriya-kun, could you accompany me to the mall? I would like to buy a gift for my brother.” Tenya asked as they cleaned the trays off the table.

“Yeah, no problem. Want me to come with to the hospital too?” Izuku responded.

“Yes...that would help a lot.” Tenya looked down in embarrassment.

Only a couple weeks ago, Tenya’s older brother had gotten in a car accident, seriously injuring both his legs. His future as a track and field athlete relied solely on how full his recovery could be. To say this took an emotional toll on his younger brother—and biggest fan—would be an understatement.

Izuku knew Tenya was having trouble seeing his brother like this. This was the person he looked up to most in the world. If Izuku could help in any way, he would be there for Tenya.

………………………………

The two window shopped, looking for a gift that Tensei might like. Izuku pointed out a bookstore that advertised some of the authors Tenya mentioned his brother liking.

They browsed the selection, only to find that these were all books Tensei has already read. Tenya began a fruitless search for anything new. Just as Izuku was about to suggest a new author’s work, he heard a faint noise.

“h-help!”

Izuku’s head jolted up. This was the voice from his dream, he was sure of it. Against his better judgment, he followed the voice towards the back staircase. As the voice grew stronger, Izuku reached a floor of the building that was still under construction. Hesitantly, he called out to see if the owner of the voice was near.

A ceiling tile crashed to the ground, and with it, a battered and bruised mouse.

Izuku rushed to cradle the mouse’s body, checking to see if it was alive. Footsteps approached, and Izuku looked up, tightening his hold protectively.

“Midoriya. You’ll drop that thing if you know what’s good for you.” Katsuki stepped into the dim light, revealing his face.

“Katsuki-kun!? B-but it’s hurt! It asked for my help!” Izuku’s line of sight fell on the gun in Katsuki’s hand.

A gun? In Japan? How did a high schooler get ahold of that? Also, the clothes that Katsuki wore were somewhat strange looking, on second thought. Clad in black from head to toe, fingerless gloves, and a singular red pendant to punctuate the ensemble...was Katsuki really a gang member, or some other type of delinquent?

“If you can hear the filthy rat talking to you, then your mind must already be poisoned.” Katsuki said. “That thing is not what it seems, so ignore it and move.”

“I can’t ignore it! It’s alive and hurt...”

“Midoriy—“ Katsuki was cut off by an onslaught of fire extinguisher foam. Thankfully, Tenya had found Izuku in time.

The duo ran off with the mouse towards the nearest exit, but the exit door seemed to warp into an unnatural shape. Confused, they looked back to find rows of giant cotton balls holding scissors surrounding them. The ground was littered with lines of text from an unknown language, most likely what the cotton balls were chanting.

Tenya moved closer to Izuku, trembling slightly.

“Midoriya-kun? You see it too, right? Am I hallucinating?” Tenya’s voice wavered.

“I-I see it.” Izuku managed to spit out.

They were both paralyzed by fear, with no escape visible and an incoming assault from the scissor-wielding cotton balls.

Suddenly, the ground radiated a yellow glow and strings of light appeared to shoot out of the concrete. The cotton balls in their radius were restrained in moments.

“Ah, I made it in time! You two have nothing to worry about, now that I’m here!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter, yay! I’ll try to include as many bnha characters as possible, but Madoka Magica unfortunately has a pretty small cast...sorry in advance if a character you like doesn’t make it in 😖 Feedback is much appreciated if you have any!


	4. gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update...
> 
> forgive me😭

_Bam!_

The blonde boy in front of them took a fighting stance, proceeding to hit each cotton ball and destroy them with apparent ease. Not an ounce of fear could be found on his face.

His gauntlets radiated with a strange power that evidently enhanced the impact of each punch. Izuku was too fascinated by the display to really question how this situation was physically possible. The boy swiftly ended the fight as soon as it had started, barely breaking a sweat.

Slowly, the distorted walls and indecipherable text dissipated, and Izuku found himself back in the empty floor of the bookstore. The mouse didn’t disappear, however, so it was probably safe to assume it was real and alive.

Dusting himself off, the boy finally spoke. “My name is Toshinori Yagi, a magical hero fighting on the side of justice!” He laughed haughtily. “Thank you for saving Nezu, he’s an important friend!”

The boy’s skin-tight suit transformed—not unlike their surroundings did moments ago—into the regular uniform for their high school. He held a small, yellow gem up to the injured mouse. The glow washed away the abrasions like they were never there to begin with. Nezu blinked a couple times before straightening up and opening his jet black eyes.

Izuku couldn’t place the feeling, exactly, but something about the creature seemed familiar. The mouse broke their eye contact to turn towards Toshinori.

“Thank you, Yagi-san!” He spoke cheerfully.

“It’s the least I could do. After all, your true saviors are right here.” He motioned towards Izuku and Tenya.

“Of course I wouldn’t forget what you two have done for me, Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida!” Nezu’s tail swished happily. “Thank you for listening to my call. I was in a real pinch back there.”

“So it _was_ you speaking to me...” Izuku pondered. “How was I able to hear you from so far away...”

“Perhaps the more pressing concern is that he knows our names already.” Tenya eyed the mouse warily.

Izuku’s attention was suddenly caught by a flash of green; the roof exit. An image of checkered flooring surfaced from somewhere deep within his memory. The floor here was simple concrete. His frustration grew as he was still unable to shake the sense that he’s been here before.

“I know all about you two. I have closely observed you both in search of magic potential!”

Potential...for magic? He just discovered the existence of magic a few minutes ago, yet Izuku couldn’t help but doubt the idea that he had potential to wield it. Nevertheless, the creeping feeling of deja vu grew stronger as the conversation continued, so Izuku felt the need to take Nezu’s words seriously. At least until he understood what was going on.

Nezu met his eyes again, swishing his tail as if calculating his next words carefully.

His dream! There was no doubt, this conversation had taken place in his dream. It was almost as if he knew what Nezu would say next...

“Iida-san, Midoriya-san, please make a contract with me and become magical heroes!”

Today was starting to make Izuku’s head hurt.

………………………………

Toshinori had suggested they take the conversation to a more private place, so the four of them headed to his apartment.

The interior was clean and simplistic, mainly just the essentials for a single student. He seemed to be living on his own, which wasn’t exactly common for a high schooler, but Izuku thought it best not to pry.

The blonde boy brought some snacks to the table and poured them glasses of iced tea, motioning for the two to make themselves comfortable.

“Sorry I don’t have much to offer, I haven’t had the time to grocery shop yet.” Toshinori apologized, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ll answer any questions you have about today, though!”

“Um, so, why was I able to hear Nezu speaking to me all the way in the bookstore?” Izuku asked.

“Well, being contacted by Nezu before you meet him is a bit unusual, but these were special circumstances today. Since you two can see and hear him, it means that he’s chosen you!” Toshinori said excitedly. “He can contact us through telepathy once he’s decided you are a proper candidate.”

“I’m still not clear on what we are candidates for, though.” Tenya said.

“As I mentioned before, I am a magical hero. I made a contract with Nezu, and this,“ he pulled out the golden gem again, “was created. A soul gem. It’s the source of all my powers.”

“And what are the terms of this...contract?” Tenya asked tentatively.

“Ah, good question!” Nezu’s tail swished. “I grant you any wish your heart desires!”

“But, in exchange, we are bound to a fate of battle with villains, like you saw earlier. A single wish, no matter how big or small, comes with putting your life on the line every day.” Toshinori warned. “If you decide to accept his contract, there’s no going back.”

Izuku’s almost felt dizzy with the weight of all this new information. The idea of having anything he wanted sounded too good to be true. But the place that he and Tenya got stuck in today was equally horrific. Izuku didn’t know if he would ever be strong enough to fight like Toshinori, even if he had magic on his side.

“I understand that this can be a big change.” Nezu provided. “But there’s no rush to make a decision now. I couldn’t consider it a fair contract if I pressured you, after all. Feel free to take your time and think of something you truly wish for.”

“You said any wish, but what are the limitations? Like, you can’t bring back the dead or make someone fall in love with you?” Tenya asked.

“Those are both possible. A wish doesn’t have any limits, other than your own potential. Once you decide on a wish, I will see if it is within the limits of your latent potential. If it is, I use that to grant the wish and create your soul gem. You two both have very high potential, so there should be very little that could be considered too great a wish.”

“Is that so...”Tenya said, already lost in thought. “I am thankful that you are giving us time to think about this. I have too many ideas...”

“Yes, please think carefully about it.” Toshinori said, smiling softly.

Izuku could see the hint of sorrow in that smile. Toshinori probably hadn’t thought as deeply as he wanted to about his wish. Or, perhaps, he didn’t have the luxury of time at all... Izuku understood this was not an opportunity he could take for granted.

“We can talk about wishes later, don’t stress about it for now. Did you two want to know anything else?” Toshinori’s face had returned to its normal, cheerful state.

“So that boy from earlier, the one who hurt Nezu, was he was a hero too?” Izuku asked.

“Yes, most likely. He had a soul gem like mine, right?” Toshinori lifted the gem, now in the form of a pendant on simple necklace.

“Yes, but his was red. Oh, also, he was wearing an outfit that wasn’t anything like our school uniforms...”Izuku muttered, starting to list off more details about Katsuki’s appearance at the time.

“Then yes, he is a hero. We change our outfits to better accommodate movement and protection during battle. You saw mine, right? It also great for preventing my uniform from getting dirty!” Toshinori laughed. “I can’t say I know his motives for sure, but it’s likely that he was trying to prevent Nezu from making contracts with you two.”

“Why would he want to stop that? Isn’t it better to have more allies to fight the villains?” Tenya threw his arms in exasperation.

“Well, not necessarily. You see, we gain certain rewards when defeating villains, and there aren’t usually enough to go around.” Toshinori tried to diffuse Tenya’s anger. “Many heroes end up competing for these rewards, and it can get ugly, so it probably would be better for him if there were less of our kind.”

Tenya only got more worked up. “How selfish! If heroes truly want to save people, then they shouldn’t care about a reward!”

“Calm down, Iida-kun. We can’t know what it’s like for them. I’m sure Katsuki-kun has his reasons.” Izuku reasoned.

“Midoriya-kun, you keep making excuses for him. Did he not give you trouble earlier today? He doesn’t deserve your sympathy.”

“Iida-san, while I find it admirable that you stand up for your friends, I do think Midoriya-san has a point.” Toshinori interjected gently. “We can’t truly judge someone’s actions without knowing what they’ve been through. Especially those in our line of work. I’ve seen my fair share of things on the battlefield, so I’m sure our friend—no matter how trigger-happy—has as well.”

“...You’re right, Yagi-san. I didn’t mean to make light of your work.” Tenya dropped his head in defeat.

“It’s quite alright. How about this? While you two think about your decision, follow me on a few villain hunts. You can get an idea of what you’ll be committing to if you choose to make contracts.”

“Really?” Izuku’s eyes lit up. “That would be perfect! I don’t want to be a burden for you, though...”

“Not at all. I can keep you two out of harm’s way. I’ll try to scout out some weaker villains as well, just to be safe.” Toshinori gave a thumbs up.

“This arrangement works for me! How about you, Midoriya-kun?” Tenya’s spirits seemed lifted at the idea of accompanying Toshinori.

“Yeah, we’ll be in your care then, if you don’t mind, Yagi-san.” Izuku tried to curb his excitement as best as he could.

Toshinori was confident, strong, fearless, and everything Izuku was sure he wasn’t. But something about the upperclassman’s smile made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

Izuku dared to think—a small thought, but it was there nonetheless—that maybe he could hope to become someone like Toshinori, one day.

That night, unable to stop his mind from reviewing the day’s events, Izuku barely slept.

………………………………

The next day after school, the three met up at a nearby coffee shop. Izuku was glad to be free from Katsuki’s intense glares, more than anything. Ochako had made sure Izuku was never alone, so as to deter Katsuki from harassing her friend. Izuku was thankful, but he couldn’t let Ochako keep defending him like this all the time. This is how things had been for as long as he had been friends with Ochako, sadly, as Izuku always seemed to be an easy target for bullies.

Out of all the people who called him a ‘useless, defenseless Deku’, Ochako was the only one to say that his nickname had a ‘you can do it’ kind of feeling to it. Maybe she was just making something up at the time, but it still gave Izuku enough strength to keep his head held high all these years. Maybe this baseless confidence is what made him think he could become a hero.

Now that he had laid out his notebook, though, he could see that he got a little carried away. Tenya had brought a baseball bat as a self-defense weapon, and Izuku had spent the night drawing costume designs for them, thinking that Tenya might want some ideas. Izuku buried his face in his hands, realizing how unprepared he is

“Haha! You’ve certainly got enthusiasm, boy!” Toshinori laughed. “Let’s see, now I think this armor could be streamlined, we don’t want it to weigh Tenya down...”

Tenya seemed invested in the design as well, taking serious notes on Toshinori’s advice.

Despite the embarrassment of showing his sketches to the others, Izuku found himself smiling.

………………………………

“Alright. This is the villain from yesterday. I let its henchman slip away, but it doesn’t seem to have matured much, so it shouldn’t be too tough. Stay close, though.”

“Yesterday was just its henchman? Now I’m getting nervous...” Tenya shivered.

“Here,” Toshinori grabbed the bat, enhancing it with magic to resemble a mace-like weapon, “this will do the trick. Now follow my lead.”

The three boys headed into the villain’s labyrinth, crossing through endless doors and hallways. The cotton balls were here as well, which Tenya easily took care of with his new bat. It seemed to trigger a reaction, though, as they were pulled through another set of doorways. The final doorway revealed the villain’s lair, and a huge, grotesque creature at the center.

Toshinori crouched low before jumping down into the lair and attacking the villain head-on. His gauntlets began to glow just like they had yesterday. The glow cast light upon his face, reflecting in his determined eyes. He and the monster exchanged blows, but his smile was unwavering. In a flash, he was pinned to the ground by some of the monster’s henchman.

Izuku panicked, holding his breath.

“Don’t worry, you two! What kind of hero lets himself look uncool in front of his juniors?” Toshinori had pulverized each cotton ball within seconds.

Finally, with the villain on its last legs, Toshinori crouched. Pulling his arm back as far as possible, he wound up for one last punch.

That moment was one that Izuku would remember for a long time. A large smile on his face, hair wild and windswept from the thrill of battle, and a golden gem shining like a beacon from his heart. It was just like a superhero in a movie.

“Detroit...” The resulting punch created enough wind force to cause a hurricane.

“Smash!!!!”

This was it, Izuku thought. This was all he could ever wish to be.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone is their normal age (first year in HS) except I made All Might a third year to fit the story better. I personally imagine him in his Young Age hero suit/age range.


End file.
